


Locked

by bluphacelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hunk is amused, Keith has a troubled past, Keith is pissed, Lance and Hunk are bro bros, Lance is a flirt, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Shiro and Keith are bros, Shiro is a post-doc student, Some Angst and Humor on the way, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: "Fuck," Keith cursed eyes wide as the truth of the matter hit him. His dull red bicycle was exactly where he'd left it, in perfect condition locked as it should be. The second bike was securely locked around his own instead of the bike rack they were placed in. Keith resisted the urge to kick it. -- AKA Lance locks his bike to Keith's accidentally and Keith leaves a note





	1. Chapter 1

Class had let out ten minutes later than normal. It was already pitch black outside and drizzling. Keith pulled his hood over his head trying to ward off the worst of the icy wind. The quad was nearly empty, only a few other students scurrying through the wet as fast as they could skirting around the myriad of puddles. Crossing through the small courtyard Keith dug into his bag for his bike keys, the small red lion keychain jiggling merrily as he pulled it out.

He stopped and blinked, wiping his hand across his eyes to brush away the damp.

"Fuck," Keith cursed eyes wide as the truth of the matter hit him. His dull red bicycle was exactly where he'd left it, in perfect condition locked as it should be. Only thing was the second bicycle. It was muddy and gray with some unknown substance that Keith didn't even want to start speculating about. He couldn't even tell what color it was supposed to be under the grime. He squatted down and he'd been right. The second bike was securely locked around his own instead of the bike rack they were placed in. Keith resisted the urge to kick it.

"Asshole," he muttered glancing around hoping to see someone, anyone who this piece of junk belonged to. The wind whipped Keith's bangs and he shook his head trying to see. He paced for a full minute before pulling out a piece of paper and pen from his messanger bag. He scribbled aggressively before pulling a hair tie from around his wrist to secure it on the handlebar where it was impossible to miss. With a final glance at the empty quad Keith made his way to the twenty-four hour cafe in the science building.

* * *

Lance waved at Hunk before turning around making his way to the edge of campus. He pulled out his magnetic key taking a shortcut through the science building going up stairs and then down again pushing himself back out into the cold. He shivered in a light jacket meant for a summer evening instead of a late October night -- Lance always had a tendency to forget what autumn felt like and forgot to dress for near zero temperatures when he left for school.

He prodded along to his bike, key ready in his hand only to spot a note on his handle bar.

 _What's this?_ he thought and pocketed his keys to tug at the note secured by a black hair tie. He unfurled it.

* * *

_You locked your bike into mine._  
_Can you txt me when you get here so I can go home_  
_xxx-xxx xxxx_

* * *

Lance-a-lot (9:27): Look  
Lance-a-lot (9:27): _Image sent_  
Hug-a-hunk (9:28): What  
Hug-a-hunk (9:28): Oh fu  
Lance-a-lot (9:28): It was tied with a hair tie. Do you think she'll hate me if I ask her out  
Hug-a-hunk (9:29): Dude, you don't even know what she looks like  
Lance-a-lot (9:30): I'm gonna msg her

Me (9:31): Ah, sorry I'm the one who locked my bike into yours. Can I treat you to coffee as an apology?  
Unknown (9:33): I'll be there in a minute.

Lance-a-lot (9:33): Well I asked her out for coffee. I bet she's a babe with long hair  
Hug-a-hunk (9:34): I hope so for your sake buddy.  
Hug-a-hunk (9:34): It's probably end up being a huge biker with a braid!  
Lance-a-lot (9:35): Dude!!! Don't jinx it!

Lance bent down to unlock his bike from the smaller red one. He pulled it free wondering if he should just book it. He'd already messaged the person so their bike was free. Hunk's words rang out in his mind and he grit his teeth. Lance pulled his bag closer to his back as he sat down on his bike, rolling it back slightly, waiting -- a nervous flutter eminent in his gut.

There were footsteps, a crunch on gravel. Lance glanced up and grinned as a non-threatening sized figure approached him.

"Hey! Sorry about that!" Lance called out with a wave of his hand as he leaned back, one foot resting on a pedal, the other on the ground.

The girl shook her head, tipping the hood off her head revealing shaggy shoulder length hair and Lance gulped. He'd guessed wrong.

"You asked me out for coffee right?" the stranger said and Lance felt his grin slip a margin -- even his voice was attractive.

"Ye-yeah?" Lance managed as the other boy stopped next to him.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting?" There was a sting to the words and Lance instantly felt a pang of guilt--"Then fork up five bucks for the two I drank waiting."--which instantly morphed into annoyance.

"Why didn't you just go home?" Lance asked, but fished out a five dollar bill from his pocket; left over from dinner with Hunk. The boy snatched the bill not hesitating for a second before pulling out his keys and making his way around Lance to his own bike.

"I don't have school tomorrow and I don't want my bike stolen," the boy said as he pulled the lock free and stuffing it into his messenger bag.

"What would you have done if I hadn't messaged you?" Lance asked, curiosity peaking.

"I've checked once every hour since seven," he responded with something that sounded like _asshole_ under his breath. He turned startlingly violet eyes to Lance.

"I haven't seen you around before," Lance said and leaned down on his handlebars. "What department do you go to?"

The other boy gave him a dubious look and rolled his eyes. "Can I please just go home? I finished my homework an hour ago and I just want to go watch netflix."

"At least give me your name! I already got your number!" Lance winked causing the other boy to flush, an incredulous look on his face.

"Ar-are you hitting on me?" he asked eyebrows scrunching together.

"Maybe?" Lance smirked. "Is it working?"

"N-no," the boy stammered hand brushing against his hair. He glanced down and then at Lance. "Do you still have my hair tie?"

"Oh, right," Lance said fishing through his coat pockets. He hit paper and he pulled the note out, hair tie neatly wrapped around the paper. The boy looked at his expectantly and Lance watched an idea blooming into existence. "I'll give it back to you the next time I see you." Lance winked tapping the folded message to his lips.

The other boy rolled his eyes and pulled his bike out of the rack. He backed the bicycle out and pulled his leg over.

Lance felt a moment of panic. "Hey! You never told me your name!"

"It's Keith," Keith said and stood up on his pedals pushing forward. Lance watched for two seconds flat before racing to Keith's side.

"Hey!" Keith gave him a sideways glance. "I was trying to make an exit."

"I live this way too!" Lance declared keeping up. "I'm Lance."

Keith just pedaled faster, pulling away. Lance chuckled under his breath and gave chase finally yelling a hasty goodbye when it was time to turn toward his dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Thank you everyone for reading! I decided to make this into a multi-chapter thing. I hope you enjoy klance shenanigans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith find their way home. To their own separate homes. For now. -- I guess this is a multichapter fic now. Yay?

Hug-a-hunk (9:48): So? Did you get murdered?

Lance-a-lot (10:03): wha

Hug-a-hunk (10:05): Wow, dude I thought you got taken there for a sec. So how was she?

Lance-a-lot (10:05): Oh, right

Lance-a-lot (10:05): Just got home

Lance-a-lot (10:05): Turns out it was a guy

Hug-a-hunk (10:06): Didnt beat you up right

Lance-a-lot (10:06): No way! No one can beat me!!

Hug-a-hunk (10:07): Except in..do you want me to list? So what happened?

Lance-a-lot (10:08): Shut it

Lance-a-lot (10:08): He was hot. Also have his number and name so suck it

Hug-a-hunk (10:09): So who was it? Really? Anyone we know?

Lance-a-lot (10:10): Idk never saw him on campus before. Probably a different department. Looked about our age. A bit shorter than me, black hair nice build cute

Hug-a-hunk (10:12): Wait what did you say his name was?

Lance-a-lot (10:13): Keith didnt get a lastname thou

Hug-a-hunk (10:13): Theres someone like that in my psyc class. No idea if its the same guy. Also named keith

Lance-a-lot (10:14): WHAT

Lance-a-lot (10:15): Wy do you always get the hot ones

Lance-a-lot (10:15): My classes are so boringg!!

Hug-a-hunk (10:15): I dont know. I dont go around ogling classmates dude! Just short w/black hair keith might be psyc keith

* * *

Hunk blinked at his phone as it suddenly burst into life in his hands.

"What?" he grumbled as he pushed himself up from bed where he was attempting to read.

"What the fuck! Hunk! He wore a black jacket and a red sweatshirt! Tight pants! He had kinda violet eyes! I couldn't really tell!" Lance's voice slammed through the receiver.

"Why are you so hooked on this guy? You saw him for like two seconds!" Hunk pushed his book to the side as he pulled the covers over his feet as he leaned against the wall behind his mattress. The line went suspiciously quiet.

"It's not like-" Lance started and Hunk could feel the mix of emotions barging through from the other side. "I'm not hooked! I just--What--I don't!"

"Stop spewing nonsense, dude! I was trying to study! He already refused you right! Just get a grip and we can go to that party next satu--wait he refused you right?" Hunk thought back to the conversation.

"Well. The thing is," Lance mumbled a clear contrast to his previous outburst.

"No, dude. You always fall for them too fast and you just get your heart broken. Forget that guy," Hunk sighed. He'd helped Lance through three broken hearts in the past two months. He couldn't handle a fourth one so soon.

"But--Hey! You're my best friend you're supposed to say shit like 'Go get 'em tiger' or something!" Lance's voice was clearly miffed.

"If I say 'Go get 'em tiger' will you let me study? I got a test on friday," Hunk replied. "We can literally talk about this tomorrow at lunch."

The line was silent and then, "Should I text him? I have his number. Hunk! Help me!"

Hunk groaned and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "I don't know how you do it? You flirt with them shamelessly and then come crying to me the second you part ways begging me for advice."

"It's so much easier to gauge their reactions in person!" Lance cried. "And you're like in the most stable relationship ever! You're practically married!"

Hunk flushed, thoughts going to Shay. "It's barely been three months dude! I wouldn't say--I mean it's going well I think but-- Dude, don't say shit like that!"

"Sorry, sorry," Lance apologized loudly. "It's just. I have the worst luck!"

"You just suck at keeping your mouth shut when you should," Hunk replied. "You never let them even get to know you for real before you--I mean, you're just so eager it might put some people off." The line went silent again and Hunk really wished they weren't talking about this right now. "Lance? Buddy?"

"I know, Hunk. I just--get so excited. Oh, by the way-" Hunk could feel the gears shift in Lance's head. "When's your psych class anyway?"

* * *

Keith unlocked the door to his flat opening the door as quietly as he could. He shrugged off his sneakers and slunk into the living room making a beeline to his bedroom.

"Out late?" a voice called out from behind the couch and Keith froze.

"What are you--dad?" Keith said dropping the pretense. Shiro pulled himself up, dropping the notes he had been reviewing onto the couch beside him.

"You do know--"Shiro began and Keith could feel the lecture coming.

"I know," Keith groaned. "It's not that late and it's not like it was my fault! Some asshole locked his bike onto mine and I couldn't leave before they came to unlock it!"

Shiro watched him and for a second Keith thought he wouldn't believe Keith's story.

"Fine. Did you eat dinner?" Shiro said pushing himself off the couch and moving toward the kitchen.

"I--ate," Keith said avoiding looking at his brother.

"No you didn't. Here, I'll heat up some leftovers before you keel over." Shiro took out a tupperware box plopping it into the microwave. "Sit."

"I'm not your dog," Keith muttered but did as he was told pulling his coat off.

"How was school?" Shiro said placing a glass of barley tea on the table.

"Why do you have that? It's not summer." Keith asked.

"Mom sent it over with the rest of your things," Shiro said and shrugged. Keith furrowed his brows, but let the topic slide.

"Anyway, I got all my homework done at the cafe so it's fine. It took ages for that guy to show up," Keith said as Shiro plopped the plastic container of rice and vegetables in front of him.

"He was such a jerk too. Totally unapologetic and just brushed it off as though I hadn't been waiting for him for three hours. He even had the balls to follow me up to the fourth residence building. I guess he lives there or something," Keith continued in-between bites.

"So was he hot?" Shiro's words froze Keith and he flushed pink.

"What! I didn't look at--I mean I don't know. He was a jerkwad and an idiot! Who cares!" Keith focused on his food ignoring the soft laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance asks Keith to a party.

Lance-a-lot (12:32): Where are u

Hug-a-hunk (12:35): Near the back. W pidge

Lance scanned the cafeteria trying to spot Hunk in the crowd, but the crowd surged in front of him making it nearly impossible to spot anyone sitting down. He pulled out his phone and pressed the first number. It rang and rang and went to voicemail.

"Lost?" a voice spoke causing Lance to glance up only to see Pidge's wide grin under their large circular glasses.

"Still not wearing contacts?" Lance asked in reply. Pidge rolled their eyes spectacularly. 

"Shut up. We saw you looking lost so I came to get you," Pidge replied and pulled him along to where they'd camped out with Hunk. Books spilled across the small table effectively keeping others from sitting down. Lance sat down giving a pointed look at Hunk. This was supposed to be best-bro time. Hunk shrugged before making room for Lance's tray filled with whatever goo was on sale today.

"Meatloaf surprise? Really?" Hunk asked as Lance dropped his tray down.

"You have no taste," Lance said as he plopped onto his seat ready to dig in. "Okay. I lied you have impeccable taste but for five bucks it'll do."

"I don't know how you can stomach that stuff?" Pidge said sitting down folding their legs on the chair underneath them propping them up higher.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so picky and you would have grown taller," Lance said only to have to move his tray with a yelp as Pidge made to overturn it. "Hey! Watch it shrimp!"

"Don't antagonize Pidge," Hunk said flipping through his textbook. "And that goes for you too." He looked up at Pidge who rolled their eyes and sitting back.

"So did you end up jerking off to Mr. Black hair and handsome?" Pidge asked crossing their arms.

"Hunk! You told Pidge? Why would you tell Pidge?" Lance groaned dropping his fork onto his plate of mush.

"So did you end up texting Keith?" Hunk asked finally closing his book. "And I know you're dying to talk about it after I cut you off last night. So, I'm all ears."

Lance took his fork and stabbed his meatloaf.

"I'll take that as a no," Pidge said and Lance felt himself brustle.

"Why did you tell Pidge?" Lance moaned looking at Hunk trying to guilt him the best he could.

"Don't gripe. I saw a part of your conversation on Hunk's phone," Pidge sighed. "And I connected the dots from there."

"You should invite him to the party on Saturday," Hunk supplied.

"It's a frat party, who even goes to frat parties?" Lance asked stuffing food into his mouth.

"We are going," Pidge laughed leaning back on their chair.

"How are you even invited? You're barely allowed outside after ten!" Pidge shot Lance a death glare.

"Just text him and see if he responds. If he doesn't then just forget about him already," Hunk said.

"But what about the Plan?" Lance whined.

"Your master plan of coming to my psychology class on Monday and loitering outside for him to appear giving sad puppy dog eyes and hoping he'll somehow magically come talk to you? Dude, I haven't seen him talk to anyone but the teacher all semester. The only reason I know his name is because he sits in front of me and got called on once," Hunk sighed as Lance looked at him like he'd been kicked. "Just text him like a grown adult person!"

"Or I'll do it for you," Pidge said earning a glare from Lance. 

Pidge had a phone in their hands. A phone with a signature blue cover and --"What are you doing with my phone!" Lance made to grab the phone from Pidge only managing to trip himself as Pidge dodged to the left already on their feet and around the table.

"Think this is good enough?" Pidge asked holding the phone up to Hunk while Lance was getting acquainted with the gritty floor.

"Just hit send," Hunk sighed while Lance picked himself up launching himself at the phone.

* * *

Unknown (12:47): Free saturday? There's a pretty cool party near the third residence. You wanna go?

Keith stared at his phone. He'd been lying on his bed laptop on his lap a youtube video play on the background as he read when his phone vibrated. He'd picked it up assuming it to be Shiro only to see -- what was his name again? Another message popped up.

Unknown (12:48): This is lance btw. From yesterday

Me (12:49): Party?

Unknown (12:53): Yeah! Its just a normal party. Starts around ten. Lots of us gathering. Itll be fun.

Unknown (12:57): Itll be mostly people from the eng dept, but they cool

Unknown (1:06): I hope youll come

Me (1:20): I'll think about it

Keith looked at his phone biting his lip. It would be a good chance to go out, but how could he slip away without Shiro noticing? He would have to come up with some good excuse. He didn't know anyone well enough to have a random get together that late that Shiro would believe. Keith hated being so closely scrutinized for everything he did, but he had to admit it was mostly his fault.

It was also impossible to sneak out of the apartment without Shiro knowing. He practically lived in the living room until god only knows what hours of the night.

"Keith!" Shiro's voice rang out from the entrance. Keith rolled out of bed and pushed open his door.

"What is it?" he asked leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, there you are. Good timing," Shiro said as he shrugged his shoes off. He was dressed up today, slacks and a nice shirt. Clearly not a lab day.

"I just talked to mom. She needs me back home for some paperwork about the house, so we'll need to go there this weekend," Shiro said dropping his bag onto the couch.

"I--I don't want to go home," Keith frowned, but continued before Shiro got a chance to speak. "I have an exam on Monday too that I really need to study for and just. I-you know--"

"I know you don't want to go back, but you know I can't leave you here by yourself," Shiro sighed. Keith crossed his arms burying them deeper into his hoodie. An idea popped into his head.

"Can't you have Matt come check up on me at like ten or something? I can send you time stamped pictures of me studying if you really want me to. I mean. He lives like three doors down it's not like it'll be a huge inconvenience. Hell, I'll go sleep on his couch if you really want me to!" Keith said stepping into the living room. 

Shiro frowned at him. "I can't have Matt babysit you," Shiro began.

"But I hate this. I don't want to go home. You know it'll be bad for me! You can't make me!" Keith felt his blood pressure rise and the deep panicked peel to his voice was only partially faked. Shiro was by his side in a second, arms wrapping around his shoulders and Keith buried his head into Shiro's chest.

"I'll ask Matt if he can stay with you for the night. I'm sure it's fine. And I'll be back on the first train on Sunday. It's going to be okay, Keith. It'll be okay." Keith sighed and leaned forward. It felt good. The small pang of guilt was easily crushed as he brought his hands up to hug his brother back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And there's a party.

Saturday dawned cold and Shiro left reminding Keith to finish his homework and to buy groceries for himself and Matt who was coming over for dinner later. The day came and went with Matt bringing over a pizza to split around six along with a movie to watch. By nine Keith managed to convince Matt to go home to sleep claiming he was tired and going straight to bed but promising to send Matt a message before he slept.

"Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Matt asked for the final time at the door. "Shiro was so specific about not letting you sleep by yourself. What if something happens?"

Keith smiled and shook his head, "Shiro is such a worrier. I'm fine! You really don't need to babysit me. It's not like I'm five! I'll call you if something happens and you can come over. You live so close you're practically in the same flat anyway so don't worry!"

"Are you absolutely positive? Should I call Shiro to make sure it's okay?" Matt tried as Keith pushed him for the door.

"Don't worry Shiro, it's really nothing. He's way too protective! It's been ages since I had any trouble sleeping!" Keith insisted. "You have a key so come check up on me before you sleep if you're that worried."

Giving Keith a final worried look, Matt stepped out the door and Keith was alone. He leaned against the door for a second, head hitting the dark wood before perking up and making his way to his room. A few pictures in bed just in case and then it was just getting dressed and walking out the door.

* * *

They could hear the party from nearly a block away as Pidge trekked behind Hunk and Shay, Lance at their side. It was almost eleven and Pidge could feel the nervous energy emanating from Lance's direction.

"Your nervousness is making me nervous," Pidge moaned finally, slapping the tall boy's back. "Cheer up. Your boy Keith said he'd come so it's all good."

"Hunk said he's cold. What if he hates me?" Lance said hands tugging at his green jacket.

"He's probably just shy. If you haven't seen him around before he's probably a first year and was intimidated by your dashing looks." Pidge hid a smile as they posed hand under their chin.

"You think I'm dashing?" Lance perked up, the simple compliment changing his demeanor completely his normal confidence firing up. "And even if he's not there we have a full aquarium to sample."

"That's the Lance I know," Pidge said as they finally made it to the front door of the house.

Intense heat greeted them at the door as someone snuck out into the cold for a smoke. The house itself wasn't special, a two story building just like the others on the block, mostly rented by students due to the convenient distance from the Garrison University.

"We're gonna get some drinks," Hunk said, finally acknowledging the two only to slip away with Shay into the throng of people. Lance and Pidge stood in the livingroom, the ding of people talking and laughing too loudly.

"It's barely after eleven, how are people already this drunk?" Pidge asked wrinkling their nose at a couple who were getting a bit too handsy on the couch.

"It's college," Lance shrugged eyes scanning the crowd. "Also it's a frat party, what did you expect?"

Pidge grumbled low under their breath.

"He's not here," Lance said, shoulders sagging a bit, before he took off into the crowd leaving Pidge behind. Not wanting to miss any of the drama that was sure to unfold the moment Lance got his chance to flirt Pidge pushed their way through toward the den.

Just as Pidge made it through the door a general gasp spread through the throng as someone was bodily slammed against the wall. Pidge balanced on their toes trying to see better. A black haired boy in a striped hoodie held a taller one against the wall, arm pinned painfully behind his back.

"Who said you could touch me?" the boy said and laughter at the unfortunate frat boy cleared the air as everyone went back to doing what they'd been doing; mainly drinking and trying to get into each other's pants.

Pidge lost Lance for a moment, but caught up just as he made his way to the boy in the hoodie.

"Keith!" Lance greeted the boy who turned around. Pidge felt their eyes bulge as they realized who _Keith_ was.

"You!" Pidge pointed causing Lance and Keith to snap their eyes to them. Keith's eyes widened and he was across the room and on Pidge before they could react.

"What are you doing?" Lance called out from behind them as Keith pulled Pidge out of earshot.

"Katie. What the hell?" Keith hissed.

"Don't call me that," Pidge growled and wrestled Keith's arms off them. "Lance's Keith was you? If I'd known--!"

"Please, Pidge. I know you don't like me very much but I'm trying so hard to make a clean start here!" There was a trace of something Pidge couldn't quite identify in Keith's voice. Apprehension? Fear? 

"If you pull any shit on my friends I'll burn you so hard you won't know what hit you," Pidge said quietly eyes flashing.

"What's going on?" Lance pushed through the people hovering around the door to the -- closet Pidge noticed. Keith had pulled them into a closet, figures. "I didn't know you knew each other? You know each other right?"

Pidge turned and shrugged taking a step away from Keith. "His brother is friends with my brother so we've met," they said avoiding looking at Keith.

"I'm going to get a drink," Pidge declared and pushed their way out of the room leaving the two sad excuses for human beings behind.

"You can't drink!" they heard Lance say, but Pidge ignored it deciding to find Hunk and Shay in the crowd. At least they were stable if annoying company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith pulls Lance out of the closet.

Lance frowned after Pidge who pushed their way past heading toward the kitchen and out of sight. 

"Small world, eh?" Keith said and Lance snapped his eyes back to the reason, well part of the reason, he was at this party.

"I know right. Oh, also my best friend Hunk is in your class on Mondays apparently," Lance laughed not quite sure what to say. Lance let himself look at Keith properly for the first time since he saw him. Red and black hoodie, black tight jeans and combat boots. A pendant rested on his chest over a graphic-tee. Hair a bit mushed, curling around his cheeks and jaw. Keith smiled and Lance felt a stab in his chest.

"Ar-are you a first year? I haven't seen you around before," Lance asked, wiping his palms on his t-shirt.

Keith laughed and Lance melted a little. "No, I'm not a first year. Something of a transfer student I guess. My brother works at Garrison so I got in cheap."

"Ah, I see makes sense," Lance said. Keith took a step closer and Lance was suddenly very aware that they were still in the fucking walk-in closet. The room wasn't large and one side was fully dedicated to a pile of coats. 

"How'd you pin that guy like that? He was like a foot taller than you!" Lance swallowed as Keith pursed his lips hand landing next to Lance's shoulder as he was backed against the wall by the door.

"I'm not that short!" Keith growled, but his lips rose up into a smirk. "But I could show you if you want." 

"Did you take martial arts or something?" Lance perked up only to have Keith roll his eyes and pull away.

"I did for a while. I do still train sometimes, but no classes or anything like that." Keith shrugged crossing his arms. "But I can still pin a guy easy enough."

"Teach me sometime?" Lance asked.

"Sure. If you don't mind falling on your face a thousand times," Keith smirked.

"It won't take me that long! I'm bigger than you!" Lance boasted. "I was on the track team until last year of high school! I even got second in state!"

The world tilted and Lance found himself face down pinned against the stack of coats. His arm smarted a bit, but otherwise he just blinked at the suede tickling his cheek.

"I was wrong. It would take you two thousand times," Keith said, warm breath tickling Lance's ear and Lance shivered. Keith laughed and pushed himself up and off his back, the slight pressure alleviating. Lance felt his cheeks heat in a mixture of morbid humiliation and something he couldn't quite name. 

"Here." Keith held out his hand and for a split second Lance thought about refusing before letting the shorter boy help him up.

"Well, that was weird," Lance muttered glancing at Keith who brushed dust off his knees. "Do you want to go somewhere less-closet like?"

"Sure. You wanna maybe ditch this party?" Keith asked, nearly causing Lance whiplash as he turned his head to look at Keith.

"Uh, sure. Where?" Lance managed to say through a suddenly very dry mouth.

"Mine's a no-go. So to your place? You live close by don't you?" Keith said grabbing Lance's hand before pushing his way back into the party. Lance glanced down at their laced fingers, heart about to explode out of his chest. Could he leave? Hunk would take care of Pidge, probably. No, he definitely would. What did Keith mean? Lance had barely been here for fifteen minutes. He hadn't even gotten a drink yet. He'd known Keith for a full three days. They'd talked twice. Is this something that happens in real life? What was going on?

The press of humanity lifted as they stepped outside, the brisk chill in the air helping Lance focus on Keith's warm hand in his.

"Ah, this is so much better," Keith sighed and let go of Lance's hand. "I always feel so claustrophobic at parties with so many people I don't know."

Lance wasn't quite sure if he wanted to grab Keith's hand again or if he was happy for the space between them. He watched Keith stretch before catching up to walk next to him.

"Does that happen a lot?" Lance asked breaking the silence.

"What?" Keith asked looking up.

"Wh-that guy. What he did," Lance stumbled over his words as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Keith groaned and crossed his arms, hugging himself. "Not really? People usually leave me alone if I scowl hard enough."

"You shouldn't scowl. It doesn't suit your pretty face," Lance grinned, not quite expecting the punch that landed on his arm.

"Don't call me pretty," Keith growled between his teeth.

"Oh my god. Are you blushing?" Lance couldn't quite believe his eyes as he watched the soft pink tinge darker under the yellow street lights.

"How far away is it to your place?" Keith said before speeding up his pace.

"It's just around the corner now!" Lance said as he jogged next to Keith who was ignoring him, eyes looking straight ahead. Lance led them up to the fourth residence hall and up the stairs to his flat.

"Welcome to casa de la Lance!" Lance said as he flipped the lights on.

"Flatmates?" Keith asked as he started to pull on his laces.

"Naw, just one right now and he always goes home for the weekends. He has a girlfriend back home," Lance said slipping off his sneakers and walking into the small living room.

"Nice place," Keith commented. The room wasn't too big, but with a small open concept kitchen, table and sofa angled toward a TV it was home. 

Lance fidgeted. Keith turned and stepped close. He wore a soft smile and Lance noticed that, yes, he really did have a violet hue to his eyes. There was a hand on his waist and Keith was so close that Lance felt his brain short circuit for a moment as he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Do you want to play splatoon? I have a wii! Well my flatmate has a wii and let's me use it", before bursting into nervous laughter.

"What?" Keith frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lanced stepped aside and before Keith knew it he was sitting on the couch with a controller in his hand. 

It took exactly one game for Keith to learn how to play and Lance watched in horror as he lost one after the other. Soon enough Lance demanded they change games, Keith laughing as he swore he'd never played before. They played until they had trouble staying awake; Keith leaning heavily on Lance's shoulder as he somehow managed to roll perfectly on Mario Party 8 to land on the winning block.

"I don't know how, but you cheated. I know you did. Your luck is impossible. I won't believe it. It didn't happen. This whole night was a lie." Lance wanted nothing more than to throw his controller at the offending victory screen. He hadn't even come in second. The stupid AI had beat him and placed him in third.

"A-huh," Keith mumbled and yawned, reminding Lance of how late it was.

"You can stay over if you want. Take the couch or--or you can have the bed if you want," Lance said grabbing the remote and switching the TV off.

"I don't want to kick you out of your bed," Keith said and stood up stretching. Lance felt his eyes drawn down to the hem of his shirt and the sliver of exposed skin made him swallow.

Lance turned around quickly squatting down to put away the games they'd littered the floor with. "No, it's really fine. You're a guest and whatever."

"Or we could just share?" Keith's words seemed to drain all of Lance's tiredness and he was suddenly painfully awake. "Anyway. I need to sleep." Keith took his empty glass of juice from the ground and walked to the kitchen to pour himself some water. Lance watched him walk straight into his room and flipping the light on. Lance pulled himself up off the floor and he shuffled up to his door. Keith had pulled out his phone and placed it on the messy desk before pulling out a small bag from his wallet's coin pocket. He took a pill and popped it into his mouth before taking a gulp of water.

"What's that for?" Lance asked and Keith jumped visibly.

He held up a finger as he finished the glass of water. "It's just to help me sleep," Keith replied and placed the glass on the desk next to his belongings. And then Keith unbuckled his belt and pulled at those very tight jeans. Lance felt his face burst into flame.

"Do-do you want to borrow some pjs? I have a clean pair here somewhere," Lance squeaked and turned to his dresser, quickly finding a pair and thrusting it at Keith. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth and stuff!" he declared and almost ran out of the room. 

Lance stood in the bathroom, eyes wide as he stared into the mirror. "Okay, Lance. Now is not the time to freak out. Sure, there's a hot guy in your bed--fuck," Lance muttered to himself as he violently started to brush his teeth. He really wanted to message Hunk.

When Lance finally returned the lights were still on, inviting. Lance pulled on his own pajamas and after a moment of deliberation he flicked off the lights and climbed into his bed. Keith moved over slightly and Lance froze.

"Good night, Lance," Keith mumbled. Lance turned to see a shaggy head of black hair on his pillow. 

"Night," Lance whispered back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wants to punch a guy.

Keith wasn't generally a cuddler, but that Sunday morning he woke up, nose against someone else's shoulder. He inhaled slow; somewhat spicy. Pine? Peppermint? He lifted his head up blinking at the bright sunlight streaming through the window only to burrow deeper into the covers.

A vague recollection of last night filtered into his mind. The party. Seeing Kat- no Pidge. Hanging out with Lance. Keith blinked again rolling onto his back. He couldn't remember anything after falling asleep. He stretched, toes curling, arms over his head. There was a muffled groan and an arm snaked around his waist. Lance nuzzled to his side muttering something incoherent. Keith quirked an eyebrow wondering how long it would take for Lance to realize what he was doing and freak out again. Keith felt his expression freeze, lips pursing into a line. How had he read the situation that wrong? He had been so certain Lance was into him. Well he'd gotten a good night's sleep out of it so who was he to complain.

Keith pushed his fingers into Lance's soft locks sighing as he stared at the white ceiling. Lance shifted and Keith stopped his hand, waiting.

"Wha-" Lance slurred against Keith's chest, before pushing himself up and over Keith, eyes huge as he neatly boxed Keith beneath him. "Oh god. I'm so sorry. I thought you were my cat!"

"Your cat lets you cling to them?" Keith asked, looking up at Lance who seemed to be frozen in place.

"I'm so sorry," Lance squawked and pushed himself up, turning his back to Keith and burying his head into his blanket covered knees.

Keith sighed and pulled himself up. "You didn't do anything worth apologizing for," Keith muttered and let his forehead rest on Lance's shoulder. The boy stiffened and Keith nearly growled.

"Anyway." Keith pushed himself up and unceremoniously stepping over Lance. As he walked over to his pile of clothes he pulled off the slightly too large shirt and threw it into Lance's face. Lance watched him, slightly bug-eyed as Keith pulled on his shirt.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," Lance's words made Keith pause before he pulled his shirt down.

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me," Keith said and pulled down his pajama bottoms and yanking on his jeans.

"I need to go. Shit, I need to come up with some excuse," Keith muttered under his breath as he pocketed his wallet and keys. He checked his phone and it was dead so it was useless to worry about.

"Girlfriend waiting at home?" Lance's words made Keith stop, turn on his heel and stalk to where Lance was still sitting on his bed. He clapped his hands on Lance's cheeks making him meet his eyes.

"Lance," Keith started and squeezed Lance's cheeks together and spoke in a slow clear voice. "I would not have come here with you last night if I did. Also, I'm about as straight as a circle, frustrated and so close to just going out and punching a guy so. I'm going home." Keith watched as a sudden understanding flickered through Lance's eyes. "Thank you for letting me spend the night." 

Keith leaned closer. "I'm not one to take advantage of a virgin," he whispered and let go. He stalked out the door.

"Wait!" Lance skid out of the room and Keith spared him a glance as he pulled on his boot. "Also, I'm not--you know. I mean! I totally have--" Keith pulled on his other boot. "Do you want to go out sometime? Like for real?"

Keith looked up to see the slight desperation in Lance's eyes. He took a step forward draping a hand behind Lance's neck, fingers twining around the short hairs at his nape. Keith leaned forward and he could feel Lance's breath hitch as their chests almost touched. "I don't date, but I'm willing to have fun if you want," he drawled, before letting go.

Keith stepped back, but a hand tugged at his and before he knew it Lance had him pinned against the wall. Keith let out a startled sound as lips met his. It was clumsy and wet. There were hands on his cheeks, one tugged at his hair and Keith felt his fingers clench around fabric before he gave in. Keith pulled closer, taking charge of the kiss coaxing his way into Lance's mouth and he couldn't help the smirk as Lance groaned.

Keith pulled away to catch his breath and laughed against Lance's lips as he followed close behind. He pushed Lance away gently cupping his cheeks.

"You really should have done that last night, dumbass," Keith muttered pecking Lance's lips softly. "But I need to go or my brother is going to kill me."

"Why? It's Sunday," Lance asked and didn't move an inch.

"Ah," Keith started and bit his cheek. "I promised to do something with him today so can't be late," he lied.

"Alright," Lance sighed and plopped his head against Keith's shoulder. His arms loosely fumbled around Keith's waist and Keith rolled his eyes. He pivoted them around, effortlessly pinning Lance against the wall pulling him into a scathing kiss casually grinding his knee against Lance's crotch causing the other boy to groan and lose his footing as Keith pulled back. He watched Lance on the floor, red faced and panting as he quirked an eyebrow at him.

"That's payback for last night," Keith said turning to the door. "Text me later if you wanna hang." He waved over his shoulder, grabbed his coat and pushed out the door into the cold.

The trek home was uneventful, but Keith really wished he knew what time it was. He half sprinted to the bus stop and took the first one going in the right direction. It left him two blocks away and he jogged the rest of the way home.

Keith fumbled for his keys and opened the door as quietly as he could. He peered into the dark flat. He closed the door behind him and rushed into his room plugging in his phone. He watched it until the small battery appeared and he was able to power it back on. There were three missed calls and a dozen messages. Keith groaned and hit call on the last missed call from Shiro.

"Keith!" Shiro's voice answered after the first ring.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to plug in my phone last night. I didn't notice until now," Keith replied crashing onto his bed.

"Matt called me and said you didn't want him to stay over. Did you sleep alright?" the worry was palpable in Shiro's voice.

"Honestly," Keith started and frowned at his ceiling. "I slept a lot better than in ages. I'm not sure why."

There was an audible sigh of relief on the other end. "I'm so glad, Keith. You're doing so much better. I just worry, you know."

"I know and I'm fine. I told you I'm fine." Keith rolled onto his side. The call ended soon after, but he lay there wondering why.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic (at the disco). Texting fic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yesterday happened. Here's a chapter.
> 
> IMPORTANT: how are people feeling about smut? Yes/no? Separate oneshots? Same fic with warning? Doesn't matter?

Hug-a-hunk (9:24): So how was your night? ;)

Lance-a-lot (11:47): Hunk

Lance-a-lot (11:47): I

Lance-a-lot (11:47): HUNK im screwed. Metaphorically. Not literally.

Lance-a-lot (11:48): I wish it was literal

Lance-a-lot (11:49): I think im a gonner

Lance-a-lot (11:49): I died

Hug-a-hunk (11:50): What happened? I didn't see you or Keith all night so I assumed

Lance-a-lot (11:51): We 

Lance-a-lot (11:51): He came over

Hug-a-hunk (11:51): !!!!

Hug-a-hunk (11:52): And??

Lance-a-lot (11:52): Nothing happened dude!!

Hug-a-hunk (11:54): WHAT. After everything nothing happened? Was he an asshole? Pidge kept on grumbling about him all night. I had to drag them out from the kitchen four times when they tried to get booze

Lance-a-lot (11:55): No. We played video games. Okay he was like insanely good.

Hug-a-hunk (11:56): Wtf man? Videogames? You didn't do anything??

Lance-a-lot (11:57): I was kinda freaking out but im cool now

Hug-a-hunk (11:58): Ahah. Right. Dish.

Lance-a-lot (12:01): We might have kissed a little

Hug-a-hunk (12:01): OMG tell me everything

Lance-a-lot (12:02): I dont think a gentleman tells. Thats what you told me when you got together with Shay!

Hug-a-hunk (12:03): So are you a thing now? Are you finally going to lose your v-card

Lance-a-lot (12:06): Wtf man! Im plenty popular with the ladies!!

Hug-a-hunk (12:07): Just keep telling yourself that, buddy. 

Lance-a-lot (12:09): And no. I dont think so? I kind of asked and he turned me down. Im so nervous Hunk. What should I do? Should I txt him? Should I wait? Should I buy flowers????

Hug-a-hunk (12:12): From what I know about the dude don't buy him flowers on your first date

Lance-a-lot (12:13): What do you mean? 

Hug-a-hunk (12:15): Well Pidge said some stuff last night. Their brother's seem to be fairly close so she's heard some stories. She didn't really say much, just that he's a loner loser who should go suck a dick. I don't think you should take Pidge's word on it though. He seemed nice enough!! Don't worry!

Lance-a-lot (12:15): IM DYING HUNK. I AM OFFICIALLY DECEASED. 

Lance-a-lot (12:15): Why the fuck is he so hot.

Hug-a-hunk (12:16): Couldn't tell you buddy

Lance-a-lot (12:16): Help me hunk I need you. I need you right now

Hug-a-hunk (12:17): Sorry no can do. Study date with my lady

Lance-a-lot (12:18): HUNK IM DYING

Hug-a-hunk (12:19): Well I need to go. Can't keep her waiting!

Lance-a-lot (12:20): Fat load of help you are.

Lance-a-lot (12:20): I hate you

Lance-a-lot (12:21): Okay I dont but call me when your free

Lance-a-lot (12:22): To see if im still alive

Lance-a-lot (12:22): Pronounced dead Sunday at 12:23

Hug-a-hunk (12:32): Go get him tiger ;))

  


* * *

  


Lanceon (12:24): PIDGE. Tell me everything you know about keith

Pidgeot (12:37): Ask him yourself idiot

Lanceon (12:39): Just kill me dead

Pidgeot (12:40): RIP

  


* * *

  


Lance (5:32): Wanna get coffee tomorrow after class?

Keith (6:03): As long as it's not lab/24

Keith (6:03): And you're paying

Lance (6:05): Okay

Keith (6:13): I get off at five

Lance (6:14): Okay. I'll see you outside the main libr

Lance (6:15): Library

Keith (6:16): Sure

Lance (6:16): Okay! Its a date!

Lance (6:17): I mean its not but ill see you then. Bye

Keith (6:19): So should I laugh at you now or when I see you tomorrow?

Lance (6:22): Uh. Im sorry

Keith (6:25): If you say you're sorry one more time I'm really going to punch you next time I see you

Lance (6:27): Do you threaten to punch all your dates?

Keith (6:30): I thought it wasn't a date?

Lance (6:32): You slay me

Keith (6:33): Like I slayed you last night

Keith (6:33): In mario party

Lance (6:36): That never happened. I refuse

Keith (6:40): Sure. I'll just kick your ass next time then

Lance (6:42): You wish

Keith (6:46): Is that a challenge?

Lance (6:48): Ill wipe the floor with you any day of the week

Keith (6:48): I'd like to see you try

Keith (6:49): I beat your ass every damn time and it was my first time playing

Lance (6:50): You cheated. I dont know how. I dont know with what magic.

Lance (6:51): But you cheated

Keith (6:52): Sure I did 

Lance (6:53): TEXTUAL CONFIRMATION

Lance (6:54): Now its official

Keith (6:55): I don't see any

Lance (6:56): It's literally two lines above this

Lance (6:57): No three

Lance (6:58): FIVE dammIT

Keith (7:02): Sure. In your dreams

Keith (7:03): Oh. I need to go. Dinner.

Keith (7:03): See you tomorrow

Lance (7:04): Later


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Pidge isn't very happy.

Monday dawned cold and wet. Lance looked out the front door of his building trying to decide if he would be more or less wet taking his bike or running to the bus or better yet turn right back around crawling into his warm bed and _not_ suffer through another hour and a half of art history.

Twenty minutes later, in half soaked jeans, Lance stumbled into his first class only to get an email notifying that class was cancelled for the day. There was no point braving the, what must now be classified as a monsoon, to get home for an hour so he went in search of something to do that involved less water from the sky.

His feet took him through the building and toward the robotics lab. The lights were on high above in the lab, the corridor dark in comparison as Lance walked to the two swing doors. He pushed them open, the dual insulation making a sucking sound as they separated. There was a low hum in the air from all the equipment stacked on tables and along the walls. Some turned off, some perpetually on for one reason or another - Lance didn't really know why - and it was noticeably warmer the second he walked through the doors. He shivered, goosebumps erupting from his chilled skin.

There was a short yelp and Lance frowned before sprinting toward the sound. He found Pidge pulling the plug on a small robotic arm they'd been tinkering with for days. There was a crackle and it died down the arm swinging down as the power was cut off.

"You okay?" Lance called out and Pidge turned their head, squinting. They weren't wearing their glasses.

"Lance?" Pidge asked, voice more strained than normal. Lance threw his bag on the floor and rushed to help Pidge steady the arm and place it safely back on the workbench it had ricocheted off of.

"You do know you don't have to personally create surgical robots. You can just get someone else to make it or better yet just use the ones already at the med faculty," Lance said as Pidge pulled their glasses off the floor. They sighed and cleaned the lenses before propping them back on their nose.

"It's not like I do this for that reason. I just like it. I like making things work with my hands," Pidge muttered as they started to gather the scattered parts into a small plastic container, before sighing and placing it on the table. "Don't you have class?"

"Cancelled on the last minute. I swear. This was like the third time this semester," Lance groaned leaning against the adjacent workbench watching Pidge clean up.

"It's not like it's the lecturer's fault. She's pregnant," Pidge said continuing to clean up.

"Wait, hold up. The lecturer is pregnant? She doesn't look it. How would you know? You aren't even in that class. Have you even been to the art department in your life?" Lance let out a slew of questions not bothering to wait for an answer.

"That's the chatter on the prof messaging channel," Pidge turned off the small overhead lamp, resigned, figuring that the experiment as a failure. Pidge took the container with the tools and spare parts and started toward the back wall where everything was kept in wall to wall storage bins.

"How do you have access to the professors messaging channel?" Lance stopped them with a hand on Pidge's shoulder. They just smiled, showing a bit too much teeth for Lance's liking and whirled around continuing on their way.

"Pidge," Lance said trailing after them through the lab as they put their tools away. "You're the only one I can really ask about this so--"

"I'm not your gossip source, Lance," Pidge said as they placed the last of the equipment back on the rack and wheeling around, annoyance prevalent in their gaze.

"Why do you hate Keith?" Lance blurted out before he could stop himself. "He doesn't seem like a bad person." 

Pidge sighed and pinched the bridge of their nose. "I don't _hate_ Keith," they said slowly.

"Why were you so upset on Saturday? I've never seen you like that before," Lance pushed.

"Okay. I'll tell you. Keith--Keith was involved with some people who hurt my family. He wasn't the one who did it and I don't actually know too much of the details, Matt won't talk about it, but he's infuriatingly close to Shiro and _Keith_ and I just. I hate not knowing something," Pidge relented crossing their arms. "I honestly don't know. And don't even ask. I've tried to find out already, but I couldn't find anything."

"What does that even mean?" Lance scrunched up his brows imitating Pidge as he crossed his arms.

"It's not something I should talk about. I don't hate him. I just don't like him, happy?" Pidge growled and shouldered away to grab their bag before the next class started.

"I think I like him," Lance said and Pidge froze.

"Like him? Like you liked Nyma and Allura or actually like him like him?" Pidge didn't turn around.

"I don't know. It's been like five days. You aren't supposed to like like someone in five days!" There was a hint of desperation in Lance's voice. "He's weird and funny and insanely good at videogames and I don't know."

"Shouldn't you talk to Hunk about this?" Pidge continued forward, gait a bit stiff as they bent down for their bookbag slinging it around their shoulder.

"I have, but he's literally no help. All he does is compare it with Shay and I don't know," Lance groaned.

"So you think you can use me instead?" Pidge grimaced.

Lance frowned. He placed a hand on Pidge's shoulder turning them around. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"I don't know! Leave me alone! I need to get to class." Pidge shouldered past him and was out of the lab before Lance had a chance to react. He blinked, confounded. 

"What was that?" Lance asked the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole week's been pretty rough. I hope everyone is safe and keeping their spirits up!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets Hunk and more!

Keith was early to class and he sat down near the back. He lifted his bag onto his knees, taking out his book and notes placing them carefully on the desk in front of him, before shifting the bag onto the floor. Keith pulled out his phone and he tabbed through useless notifications and a quick message from Shiro asking about dinner. The chair next to him was scraped back and someone dropped their bookbag on the table. Keith ignored them, keeping his eyes straight forward as other students started to flow into the room.

There was a disgruntled sigh, before the stranger spoke. "Hi," he said, forcing Keith to look at him. He was tall, wide and well built, wearing a yellow t-shirt under his black button-down. He somehow looked out of place in the psychology class, but Keith already guessed his next words. "I'm Hunk. Lance's friend."

"Oh," Keith replied. A wide bandana pulling Hunk's hair back, a brown jacket slung onto the back of the chair and something akin to a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"So, what's your story? Are you a fellow psych student?" Hunk asked as he pulled out his own materials. "I haven't seen you in any of my other classes." He let the sentence trail off, clearly hoping for an answer.

"I transferred here in August," Keith replied turning back to the front of the class. 

"Where did you go to school before?" Hunk tried again.

"I--" Keith started and bit his lip, not quite sure how to answer. "I took a skip year."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Did you go traveling or something?" Hunk pressed on and Keith wanted nothing more than to switch seats.

Keith was saved by the teacher as she walked in and class began. The two hours dragged on, and after the last thirty minutes of marginal statistics even the lecturer seemed to be dead on her feet.

"Remember to do the calculations and graphs for next class! The TA will collect them as you come in," the lecturer finally said with the last slide for questions popped up. Keith swept his things into his bag, hoping to escape before he was asked any more questions only to feel a warm hand on his arm, holding him back.

"I know you're going to go see Lance after this," Hunk said and standing next to Keith he felt even larger than before. "If you're not serious about him, just let him down easy. He takes everything personally."

"We're barely friends," Keith managed. 

Hunk frowned, but let his hand drop. "He's my best friend and you--" he began and Keith felt his breath catch.

"Pidge told you something," Keith whispered. The din of the classroom had quieted and they were suddenly alone.

"Not really, but I trust their judgement," Hunk said. "Just--"

"There you are!" Lance's voice pierced through the tense conversation causing both of them to jump and glance toward the door. "What's going on?" Lance asked as he wove his way through the desks.

"Hunk just wanted to introduce himself," Keith said and stepped away from his shadow. "Should we go?" Lance looked startled, but agreed as Keith took his hand and pulled him out of the classroom. 

"Wait," Keith paused as he deemed them far enough away for his brain to start working again. "Weren't you supposed to meet me at the library?"

Lance laughed and rubbed at the short hairs at his nape. "I was going to, but then I remembered you were in Hunk's class and I figured it would save us some time." He squeezed Keith's hand and flashed him a smile. "And I wanted to see you sooner."

Keith looked away, but didn't let go of Lance's hand. "Let's go find some food," Keith muttered. They found themselves in the cafeteria trying to decide which meal sounded the least disgusting and goop like.

"Shepard's pie or chicken curry?" Lance asked as he looked at the menu.

"I think I'm going to stick with the salad bar. At least I'll know what I'm putting into my body that way," Keith said as he looked at the large vats of steaming food mush.

Lance pulled his tray over to the lunch lady and ordered a chicken curry and the salad bar. He gave the empty bowl to Keith who took his tray over to fill it up with less disgusting variants of lettuce, while Lance lined up to pay. His phone buzzed.

  


* * *

  


Pidgeot (5:47): Good luck on your date. I'm sorry I snapped earlier

Pidgeot (5:48): Rooting for you

Lanceon (5:49): Thanks, buddy!! 

  


* * *

  


Keith had chosen a small table near the back corner, usually more quiet than the rest of the cafeteria. It was slowly filling up with the dinner crowd, rowdy and boisterous after a long Monday. Keith crunched on his salad, only slightly wilted as Lance set his tray down across from him. Lance eyed his yellow goop as he sat down.

"I really don't know what they put in their meals, but it most definitely is not the things listed in the name," Lance said and lifted his fork.

"Next time we should grab something off campus," Keith said drowning his salad in dressing. He rarely ate dinner here as Shiro's home cooked meals waited at home. There was a pause "How was class?" The conversation flowed easily as they ate, Lance keeping the conversation afloat as he dug into his curry.

"So?" Lance asked as he placed his tray on the conveyer belt to the kitchens. Keith glanced at him, tilting his head. "Do you wanna come over?" Lance blurted out. "My roommate's back, but he's usually in his room. We can -- play more?"

"You really looking forward to kicking your ass again that much?" Keith felt his lips twitch upward.

"That game was rigged and you know it," Lance declared. "I deserve a rematch!"

The rain had let up while they'd been in class, but the sky was still a dark overcast as the wind whipped clouds across the horizon, skimming past the nearly full moon. Lance had his bike, but Keith had taken the bus that morning so they stood next to the bike rack as Lance unlocked his.

"I see you didn't screw up somebody's night this time," Keith teased as Lance pushed the lock into his bag.

"That was one time! I've never done that before," Lance groaned. "Also it all turned out okay so." Keith caught the sideways glance Lance threw his way. Lance pulled the bike back and sat down, patting the back to indicate Keith should sit down. He sat, feeling the slight moisture on the back of his jeans and felt his nose twitch in distaste. "I always imagined letting a girl ride at the back of my bike to school like this," Lance laughed as he pushed off, standing to gain momentum faster.

"You must be disappointed it's just me then," Keith said only to have Lance look back yelling a "What?" and Keith just shook his head. 

The wind seemed to push as fast as Lance could peddle and they were both chilled to the bone when the dorm finally came into view. They walked up the stairs and Keith could barely feel his legs. Lance fumbled his keys twice before managing to hit the lock and they were inside in the blissfully warm apartment.

"Just make yourself at home," Lance said and Keith shrugged out of his coat and boots.

"Lance! You drank all the milk again this morning!" a new voice yelled from the livingroom and an angry head peaked at them. "Oh, hi," the stranger said and introduced himself before turning back to Lance.

Keith saw Lance roll his eyes. "Just wait for me in my room. I gotta handle roommate stuff," he said and left Keith in the doorway. He fumbled with the strap of his bookbag for a second, feeling like an outsider right there, before walking into Lance's room.

It was pretty much exactly as it had been before, bed unmade and a few new piles of clothes on the floor, but otherwise unchanged. Keith sat down on the bed. Lance had changed the sheets, he noted. These ones a myriad of flying saucers that were more fit for a thirteen year old than a college student. Keith blinked. He didn't actually know how old Lance was. He didn't seem like a freshman or a senior so somewhere in-between he decided. 

Keith shivered. He was still cold, the chill seeping out of his bones. There was still yelling in the livingroom, but it seemed good natured and not angry. Keith felt himself fall to his side and he was suddenly enveloped with pine and peppermint. It was so easy to close his eyes, hands warming between his thighs. So easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be _more_ plot very soon! You'll find out what's up with Keith and past things etcetc.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudo's and comments!! I level up every time I receive one!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds Keith in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter wanted to be twice as long as normal. Whoops! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> All comments and kudos are much appreciated! They keep me writing every day :))

It takes a good fifteen minutes, but finally Lance just promised to get the groceries after school tomorrow just to get his Aaron off his back. He slunk back toward his room as the other boy slumped back onto the couch, hoping that Keith wasn't too annoyed with him. He doubted they'd be able to play anything tonight and his heart twisted. If they couldn't play maybe-

Lance stepped through the door a quick apology ready on his lips, when he glanced around, momentarily confused before his eyes land on his bed. Keith lay there, eyes closed, dark hair flipped over one cheek as he had curled up into himself, hands between thighs in a clear huddle for warmth.

"Keith?" Lance mumbled and then cleared his throat trying his name again, a bit louder this time. The boy didn't budge and Lance was at a loss. Should he try to wake Keith up? Should he ignore it and let him sleep? Lance stared. Keith looked different asleep, somehow smaller and definitely less grouchy.

Lance swallowed and took a hesitant step toward the bed.

"Keith?" Lance tried again, a hand hovering over the boy's shoulder. Lance felt his heart drum painfully against his ribs as he let his hand fall the final inch to nudge the sleeping Keith. There was barely a reaction; only a slight curling up closer into himself before relaxing again. Lance let his knuckles graze over Keith's chin. It felt smooth under his touch. Lance shifted, swallowing sudden bout of anxiety twisting in his gut. He shivered violently, recalling how chilled he was. He exhaled, making up his mind, before he pulled the covers over Keith. He rummaged for a spare set of sweats and a t-shirt before heading for the bathroom.

Stepping in, Lance cranked up the shower as hot as it would go and almost yelped as it hit his cold skin. He let the water run over his head for a good while and he slowly started to feel himself defrost. 

"Okay," Lance mumbled out loud, eyes focusing, lips pursed into a thin line of determination. Today had been good. Keith had even taken his hand earlier. They'd talked, Lance had managed to not ruin it. He hadn't even insinuated to what had happened on Sunday. And now Keith was just a few feet away--in his bed.

Lance felt himself start to sweat and he turned the shower down to a more temperate level. A minute later he climbed out, dried and pulled on clean clothes. He stared at himself in the mirror just like he had two nights ago, but this time it was different. They had already kissed. He knew Keith was somewhat interested. All he had to do was wake him up and maybe. Maybe.

Lance gathered his courage and made his way back out.

"Hey." Lance turned, clothes in his arms as Aaron looked at him, hand and controller resting on the couch. "I forgot to ask, who's your friend?" 

"We met last week," Lance started, not quite sure how to explain Keith. Were they friends? Could he call Keith a friend?

"Oh, like that huh?" he smirked knowingly, wiggling his eyebrows and Lance had the audacity to look shocked.

"I don't know what you mean," Lance said, hand resting on his chest as he huffed with indignation. "I'm a gentleman through and through!"

"A-hah," Aaron lowered his voice. "That's why you spirited him to your room the first chance you got. Gotta give it to you, dunno how you managed to bag that one."

"We're not like that!" Lance hissed through his teeth. "And even if we were it's none of your business!"

"Just don't be too loud and I don't care," Aaron replied already turning back to the tv, pulling at his headphones around his neck.

Lance stood there, red faced, not quite certain how to proceed, so he flipped Aaron off behind his back, before stalking into his room. He had his hand on the door, about to slam it shut when he remembered Keith. Keith sleeping in his bed. He swallowed. The door clicked shut behind him and he dumped his dirty clothes near his closet, before glancing at the mound of blanket on his bed. 

Keith had pulled it tighter around himself and Lance looked around as though someone might catch him as he rummaged for his phone from his discarded jeans. He bit his lip and took a picture. It was mostly a blanket burrito with a tuff of black hair coming out the top.

"Keith?" Lance tried again.  


* * *

  
Lance-a-lot (8:14): How do you wake up a person who doesn't want to wake up?

Hug-a-hunk (8:15): ??  
Hug-a-hunk (8:15): Is this a riddle?

Lance-a-lot (8:16): I have a sleeping beauty in my bed and I dont know how to wake him up

Hug-a-hunk (8:17): So it is a riddle

Lance-a-lot (8:17): Stop being a dick!  
Lance-a-lot (8:17): _image sent_

Hug-a-hunk (8:18): …you weren't kidding

Lance-a-lot (8:18): No shit sherlock  
Lance-a-lot (8:18): Im semi freaking out right now

Hug-a-hunk (8:19): How long has he been sleeping?

Lance-a-lot (8:19): Like? 30-45 min? Idk

Hug-a-hunk (8:20): Just shake him awake dude  
Hug-a-hunk (8:20): Who falls asleep at other people's houses anyway?  
Hug-a-hunk (8:20): You didn't drug him did you?

Lance-a-lot (8:21): Of course not!! Also your kinda bein a dick right now. 

Hug-a-hunk (8:22): Nono I'm not  
Hug-a-hunk (8:22): Lance, buddy I gotta go. I'm sure you'll figure it out

Lance-a-lot (8:23): Why are both you and pidge being all weird. Cant you just be happy for me??  
Lance-a-lot (8:31): Hes still sleeping.  
Lance-a-lot (8:34): Fine be a dick  


* * *

  
Just as Lance was ready to bounce his phone against the opposite wall, Keith shifted. 

Lance looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, back against his bedframe. He'd grabbed a textbook from his book bag and had tried to read, failing miserably. "Keith?" He managed as he twisted around to kneel beside the blanket burrito. There was a low groan and then Keith sat straight up, hand pushing his hair out of his face as he blinked blearily at Lance.

"Fuck, Lance," Keith said, his voice pitched slightly lower than normal making Lance's stomach flip. "I can't believe I fell asleep." He sat back down on his hunches, heavily.

"It's alright. It's getting pretty late though, so," Lance swallowed," so, you can stay over again if you want? I have early class tomorrow though, just warning you."

"What time is it?" Keith asked wiping the last of the sleep from his eyes.

"Like, almost nine-thirty. I mean it's not mega late or anything," Lance was quick to supply. 

Keith let out a yawn and flopped back down onto the mattress. "I still can't believe I actually fell asleep."

"You must have been tired. Lots of late nights?" Lance asked, propping his arms on the mattress next to Keith, chin on top.

"You could say that I guess," Keith supplied and turned to look at Lance. "Crap, that was really rude of me wasn't it? I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it!! I mean, you've already slept in my bed once," Lance said and wiggled his eyebrows. He grinned as he actually managed to get a short short and a laugh out of Keith. Keith rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up onto his hands so he was facing Lance.

"I-I could be persuaded to stay the night." There must have been something akin to panic on Lance's features as Keith shook his head quickly and added, "Just to sleep of course."

Lance felt his shoulders relax and he smiled.

"Of course if you keep on inviting me like this, I'll end up sleeping here constantly," Keith smirked as he levered himself back up. He pushed the blankets away and stood, grabbing at his bag for his phone. He pulled it out and his forehead crinkled. "Crap, I think I need to go home soon."

Lance made an inquiring noise from where he now sat on the bed.

"Shiro, my brother, messaged me. He really is such a worrier!" Keith scoffed. Lance felt his shoulders slump a bit and his gaze dropped to his hands, resting on his knees. His stomach flipped again.

"Keith?" Lance said and Keith hummed at him as he continued to type something on his phone. "Could we--I mean is it possible to maybe--err." Lance fiddled with his thumbs as he tried to come up with a good way to ask what he wanted.

The bed dipped a bit and there was Keith leaning against his shoulder. "Yes?" he nearly purred and Lance felt himself flush as he sat up straighter.

"I know what you said last time and well. I just was wondering if--if we could, you know," Lance tried again, not quite managing to get the words out.

Lance felt light fingers on his jaw as Keith forced his gaze on himself. Keith was so close and Lance could feel his warmth and the simple touch made his skin prickle with anticipation. Indigo eyes stared at him and Keith seemed to make some decision as he smiled.

"I just want to make sure you realize you can't expect much from me," Keith said, his voice close to a whisper. "I don't know if you're the type who can handle it and I don't want to hurt you."

Lance felt the challenge viscerally. He grabbed Keith's hand off his cheek and pulling it against his chest. "Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," Lance said, words laced with a lot more confidence than he had felt all night. He lifted his other hand up and only hesitated for a second before looping it around Keith's neck, pulling him closer. It wasn't a real hug. Keith's hand trapped in Lance's as he rested his forehead against Keith's shoulder. Lance felt Keith shift and he felt a moment of panic as Keith pulled away.

Lance felt Keith's hands cup his face, sliding his fingers down to his nape. He lifted his eyes.

"Cute," Keith breathed out and shifted forward. The kiss was soft, a peck. Lance could barely take it, so he did the only thing he could think of. He fell into Keith, a sudden chasm of want. The small breath of surprise was all Lance needed to dive in, tongue exploring Keith's mouth, touching, tasting. Lance shifted, nearly straddling Keith as his arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into firm muscles, wanting nothing more than to feel, close, closer.

Keith was the first to pull away. His lips were red, bruised and his eyelids drooped, pupils blown and Lance felt a surge of pride. He had been the one to cause that. Him and no one else.

There was a rustle and Keith growled, and let go of Lance's shirt to pull out his phone from his pocket.

"What?" he barked into the receiver. Lance looked at him curious, as the other person on the line spoke. Keith pulled away and stood pacing a few steps away. Lance watched Keith pale as the conversation continued one-sidedly and he stood up as well, not quite sure what to do.

"Okay," Keith said, voice subdued before flaring up again,"How's this fair? I'm already twenty-two! They should have no-" He was cut off again and he swallowed visibly. "I'll-I'll come straight home."

Keith let the phone fall, looking at some unknown spot on Lance's bedroom wall.

"You okay?" Lance asked, hand brushing against Keith's shoulder. 

Keith flinched, turning, only to relax again. "Oh, right," he muttered and took a deep breath. "I need to go."

"I kinda figured that," Lance shrugged. "Is something wrong?"

Keith smiled, but it seemed forced. "I'm fine." He bent down to pick up his bag and pulled the door open. 

"Sorry about that," Keith said as he pulled on his boots. "Family drama at it's worst."

"Well, I know about family drama for sure," Lance tried a chuckle, but it fell a bit flat as Keith pulled on his coat. Keith turned for the front door, but hesitated a second before pulling back to look at Lance.

"Thank you for letting me sleep," Keith said and smiled. His bangs had flipped down across his face and Lance grabbed a hold of Keith's hand before he realized.

"You can come sleep here anytime," Lance promised again and he got the small genuine smile he'd hoped for.

"Thank you, Lance," Keith said. There was a moment of silence and suddenly Lance felt two arms envelop him into a tight hug. Keith let go a second later and he was out the door before Lance realized what had transpired.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance laments and Pidge tries to help

A few weeks fly by, school suddenly busy as midterms inched closer and third year started to feel like a never ending churn of papers, projects and exams looming just beyond the horizon. Still, Lance managed to meet up with Keith every chance he got. There were no more nightly rendezvous and Keith somehow always found an excuse to avoid his other friends. However, they still meet. There was even an incident in an empty classroom that still made Lance blush.

But even with all the school work and stress, Lance can tell something is wrong. Not school is too much wrong, either. It's a subtle tension in the air whenever Keith is around. At first Lance just attributes it to their blossoming friendship, not really knowing each other too well. Everything still bright and new, but soon he realized it was something else. Keith exudes a level of confidence that Lance envied, only to notice how sometimes, when a stranger bumped into him or there was a loud yell from across the hall, Keith flinched, pulled away only to cover it up a second later with an angry retort or a clever quip. At least three times, Keith messaged to cancel plans at the last minute with a - too much homework or a _Shiro needs me at home_ \- as an excuse. 

Lance sat in the library, sipping on a coffee as he leaned back in his chair. The cup was almost empty and he chewed at the edge, eyes unfocused. He should be working on a paper for his art history class - Iverson was going to kill them with the amount of work he was handing out - but he couldn't concentrate to save his life. He'd made plans to see Keith for lunch, but he'd cancelled again. That was the second time just this week and it was only Wednesday. Lance had caught a glimpse of Keith the other day, he'd been ordering a coffee from LAB/24 when he saw the other boy walking past the window. He'd tried a wave to catch his attention, but the moment was gone and it was his turn to order.

It had been hard to tell through the tinted window, but Lance was certain Keith had looked paler than before as he clutched at his messenger bag with one hand, a red scarf in the other as though he'd hurried out of class without bothering to dress properly. Every question about his last school, family - outside Shiro - anything personal was diverted to something else and Lance had found himself talking about his own life more often than not, his family, his childhood, hobbies. It was frustrating. I was more than frustrating. He'd told Keith, revealed so much, but he felt like he hadn't learned anything about him in return.

"You're going to eat that cup if you don't stop," a voice pierced through Lance's dark thoughts and he nearly fell over in his chair if not for a pair of hands, steadying him from behind.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lance groaned as all four legs of the chair landed back safely on the floor.

"I saw you trying to kill a paper cup with your teeth, so I had to come see what was going on. Iverson kicking your ass this year again? Didn't you fail his class last semester?" Pidge said and placed their backpack onto the table next to Lance's pathetic sprawl of papers.

"I didn't fail," Lance grumbled and pulled his chair closer to the desk so he could rest his elbows on the surface. "I just had to retake the exam last summer and I got credit."

"It's funny how many classes he teaches and how many students flunk out because of that." Pidge pulled out their laptop and placed it on the table.

"I think you got the definition of funny wrong," Lance grumbled. "Anyway, I'm doing fine with my classes thank you very much."

Pidge laughed and they worked for a bit in silence. Lance felt his eyes drawn to the window more often than he would have liked, concentration broken and frayed. 

"I was at the Kogane residence for dinner yesterday," Pidge broke the silence and Lance nearly tumbled off his chair again, not having learned from his previous mistake. The chair landed back down and he looked at Pidge, incredulous. "Matt dragged me there and I couldn't just leave cause he was my ride back home, so I went," they continued.

"How is this fair?" Lance sighed leaning his forehead against his textbook, hand splayed across the table.

"Well, I've been there loads of times. Shiro and Matt were in the same undergrad program so they've known each other for ages," Pidge supplied, nonchalantly, as though just making conversation. 

"Why are you bringing this up? Rubbing it in my face?" Lance looked up from where his head was buried in his arms.

"No, I just talked to Keith. Well, he talked to me really, for the first time in a while. It was nice," Pidge said taking a deep breath and leaning back. "I've known him well -- well before stuff happened and it was good. Like he was finally back."

"How long have you known each other for? Why haven't you talked to me about this before?" Lance pulled himself up, expectant.

"It's not like it was important really! And I've known Shiro for ages and Keith would sometimes visit, they have different dads, did you know that? Shiro went with his dad in the divorce when he was wee thing and Keith was born later. They're family structure is so complicated that you'd have to draw a diagram to understand it," there was laughter in Pidge's voice, but they sobered pretty quickly after Lance gave them a stare that yelled _get-to-the-fucking-point-already_.

"Should you even be telling me this? I feel -- I don't know. Weird. Like I should be the one asking this, but it feels wrong," Lance said and turned his gaze back to his books.

"On a scale from one to ten how much do you want to date Keith right now?" Pidge reverted the question back to Lance throwing him off the dark path his thoughts were taking him.

"Err, I don't know if it's quantifiable with a scale from one to ten, Pidge," Lance replied, arching his eyebrow.

"Okay. I get it. You don't care so, whatever," Pidge turned back to their computer and Lance was quick to grab their forearm, clutching at the sleeve.

"I don't know! I like him, but I don't know -- and he said like three times that he wouldn't date me already!" Lance swallowed. 

"So you're at like a high eight?" Pidge wiggled their eyebrow at Lance and he flushed pink. He slapped Pidge on the arm, retreating back to his seat.

Lance crossed his arms. "...probably," he finally lamented, sulking. 

"There's a potluck at my dorms tonight, you should come. Hunk's also making something!" Pidge said casually.

"Is this where I ask Keith to come too?" Lance growled.

"If you want? He's been avoiding you hasn't he? If there were more people he might show up," Pidge replied, shrugging.

"He hasn't been avoiding me!" Lance said. "He's just been -- busy."

"Suit yourself," Pidge said waving dismissively. "Anyway. I need to get to class. You wanna grab lunch after?"

Lance glanced at the clock on his phone. "Can't got class. But I'll see you later." Pidge left Lance with his thoughts and his phone. It was three weeks today that he'd first chained his bike to Keith's.

* * *

Lance (1:12): Wanna go into town tomorrow? I gotto buy some books n stuff  
Lance (1:12): You got no class right

Keith (1:34): You skipping?

Lance (1:35): Cancelled

Keith (1:36): lol sure

Lance (1:37): 11? Outside the residence, bus or bike?

Keith (1:37): Bus. Cold.

Lance (1:38): K!  
Lance (1:39): Its a date!

Keith (1:42): Sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. It's been a week already. I should stop trying to write a million fic at once!! Whoops. Probably not going to happen, ahaha...
> 
> If you like Galra!Keith and/or Altean!Lance go check out my _serious_ fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8602042)!
> 
> Next chapter will be Keith! Finally. Get to see some of his inner turmoil. My bb. And don't worry. I'll finish this. Hopefully before end of year.

**Author's Note:**

> Still wallowing in klance hell.
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets).


End file.
